


Poem: ...and have the will

by mayamaia



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Retirement, Return Movie, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/mayamaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Napoleon's retirement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem: ...and have the will

**Author's Note:**

> My one regret for this poem is that it doesn't have Solo's voice. If I can find a way to cover the same material and keep the meter but use his wording, I will be changing this.

It is nothing simply stated, but there's something not quite right  
As we walk among the living trying to stay out of sight  
No, for you and I are not exactly living as they are  
Although we still must breathe and eat and fear and run afar

You and I, our days are numbered, in the battle-scores they're read  
And each mission that we go on brings us nearer to the dead  
And my heart beats oh so harshly when I fear that you might die  
But my soul it pains me so much more to think it might be I

It is not that I fear dying, for I've danced with Death before  
And she's just as fair a maiden as the rest that I adore  
But I cannot leave my partner to an empty aching mind  
No I can't enter forever if it means you're lost behind.

And I guess that means I cannot stay to risk my very life  
But I can't exactly marry you - I'd make an awful wife  
And if I took the Big Chair there'd be greater danger still  
So perhaps it's best I leave while I'm alive, and have the will.


End file.
